


The Forgotten Heir

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Kinda, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, continuation fic, except without the heartbreaking and completely unnecessary death, jak as a father is like maes hughes, kinda old work that i've edited, mystery story, tlf has been ignored but then again i shouldnt have to even mention that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Secrets uncovered, family relations appearing out of nowhere, and a battle for the throne sends Jak and the gang into turmoil. Jak has a lot more to lose now - his daughter. But surely no one would ever try to harm her, right?





	1. Enquiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old 'friend' crawls out of the woodworks and it's up to Jak to find out what he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a game grumps ref in this chapter (;

Every night it was the same:

_Heart pounding; gunshots, explosions, blinding lights. It's not that I'm worried about, the enemies I'm facing I can't escape. Running from invisible foes under your own skin is never easy. You can’t fight yourself._

_Coldness spreading, taking over; eyes turning black, claws retracting from clenched fists, skin paling, horns sprouting from in-between unkempt hair. Losing myself; fading..._

_“No!” says the voice; my voice, “you have to fight it, hide it, control it! Balance out the darkness; find your human side before –”_

_Too late._

_Teeth bared, ready to attack; becoming more animal than human._

_A demon with a familiar face._

_The ultimate weapon._

_“No! Don’t you dare harm them, leave them alone! Don't hurt them. Please. The enemy, fight the enemy!”_

_Right now, everyone is the enemy._

_Friends, shredded by my claws; family, throats torn out by my teeth. It never happened, it never happened, it will never happen._

_Back in the cell now, shackled to the chair, the torture bed. Spasms of pain, each worse than the last; let it end, kill me, kill me now._

_Injections of dark eco right to the heart, burning my very core, forcing me to become something I'm not. No concept of time, only destruction, revenge, hatred._

_Death._

* * *

These nightmares had plagued Jak for many years after he had been subject to the late Baron's experiments; night after night he would see himself lose control, kill the people he loved.

It had been five years since Jak had defeated Errol and the Dark Makers, yet the metal head war continued. The Hora-Quan no longer had a hold of the west side of Haven City, but still continued their attack on any shipments leaving the port. To make matters worse, a new species of high flying metalheads prevented deliveries from the sky.

Citizens still lived in fear and most refused to go to work under the current conditions. Because of this, many families had starved to death, succumbed to illness, or left the city to find a new home only to be attacked by the ever surviving wasteland metal heads.

Jak didn't know how much more he could take.

Of the war, of the nightmares, of anything. The temptation to move permanently to Spargus and abandon his place of birth was increasing more and more everyday.

The only ray of light was his daughter, Rae.

Around her, the darkness felt far away, further than it ever had. Not even the precursors with their light powers had the same effect on him that this one little girl had.

Jak could sit for hours watching his daughter sleep, curled up in her crib, clutching at the seal of Mar he had placed around her neck. Keira would often find him there, next to her crib, and smiled knowing their baby would chase away his nightmares and bring back the boy she fell in love with in Sandover all those years ago.

During the daytime Jak spent as much time as he could with his daughter, much to Daxter's annoyance.

When the ottsel did manage to get him out of the house - whether it be on a mission or simply a walk around the port - Jak either barely talked, retreating back into himself, or talked nonstop about his daughter, gushing over how proud he was.

Daxter didn't really see what there was to be proud of. It wasn't as if the kid was drawing Mozart straight out of the- anyway.

Either way, life had gotten pretty boring for Daxter. Sure, he was a coward, but he was an attention seeking coward. Much as tried to ignore it, he couldn't deny the fact that he missed the adventures he and Jak would have. Not so much the terrifying-and-gruesome-death parts, though they did make for excellent stories of which he was running out of - something he thought would never happen.

The worse thing was that, ever since Rae had been born, Torn had given Jak (and thus Daxter) the less dangerous missions. In other words, the shitty ones. Tess might be happy about that, but he sure wasn't.

Jak hadn't even used his gun once in this past year; the missions were that crappy.

Well Daxter wasn't going to stand for that anymore, he and Jak were heroes for christ's sake! Something had to happen soon or-

"Hey Dax?"

"Huh?" Daxter spun around to see his best friend walk through the door, ruffling his hair which he'd been growing out after a comment from Keira about short hair being boring.

Jak waited till he reached Daxter before carrying on, "Remember Razer?"

"Razer, Razer... Was he the one who had our backs in the sewers that one time."

"No."

Daxter jumped up and down, "Oh wait wait, he was the one who infiltrated the - no? How about the guy that-"

"No."

"But I didn't even fin-"

Jak shook his head, "Look Dax, he was the guy from Kras city. The one with the French accent that we raced against. Threatened us on multiple occasions?"

"Oh yeah yeah, Razer. And it was a Bulgarian accent by the way, Jak. Don't mix the two," he scolded, "But yeah I remember now!"

The ottsel jumped up on a nearby counter and began gesturing as he spoke, "It was a rainy, no! A _stormy_ night; the race track gushed with bloodied water and - wait a minute!!" Daxter snapped out of story mode and fixed his eyes on Jak. "What about him?" he asked cautiously.

"Well he's here in Haven city and apparently wants to have a little chat." Jak shrugged, "I'm meeting him near the gun course, you up for the ride Dax?"

Daxter hesitated; picking between boredom or getting shot at, blown up and possibly poisoned…again. He'd usually go for being bored but this time, "Sure I guess, I mean it's not like he'd dare try anything, 'specially since Tess perfected the HY2, rapid fire, motion sensing laser stationed above the door that she's been working on. Right?" he added nervously.

"I don't know, but either way, I'm going armed."

A smirk, "You sure that pea shooter of yours still works?"

"I'm guessing it does. Bring your blaster just in case, I'll use it for backup. If I can manage to squeeze that tiny ass trigger that is."

"Hey! First off, my gun, I use it. Secondly, Tess made that 'specially, so don't diss it. And thirdly, it's one hell of a weapon and you know it."

Jak held his hands up, his voice taking on a sarcastic tone, "Okay, sorry."

"What does Keira think about this?"

"Well…" Jak fiddled with his fingers, "I haven't exactly told her?"

Now it was Daxter's turn to shake his head, "Of course you haven't, let's go give her the 'good news' then." The ottsel jumped off of the counter he'd been stood on and began walking towards the door, "Oh and another thing!" he said turning round, "This time, I wanna drive!"

* * *

Jak and Keira shared their house with the ottsel couple, with Samos popping in every now and again when he took time off from headquarters in New Haven. Luckily, when he did, he tended to stay in his study, meditating with the plants that filled the room and made the entire house smell like a wild forest.

Daxter had contemplated living in the Naughty Ottsel, but thought better of it after spending the night there and getting scared shitless by the metal head trophies which, in the dark, looked a hell of lot less trophy-ish and very, very real.

At least that's what Daxter tried to convince people.

Despite this minor setback, he and Tess occasionally stayed there, usually when they needed privacy.

Jak was just thankful that they went there to do it rather than waking up both him and Keira in the dead of the night as had happened when they'd first moved in.

They'd both tried very hard to forget _that_.

The two heroes found Keira at work in the garage which was bigger than all parts of the house put together. She was that concentrated on her work that she didn't even notice Jak until he had crept up right besides her.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, making her jump slightly and then thump him on the chest. "Jak! How many times have I asked you not to do that?"

"A few," he said grinning, "Whatcha working on?"

"A more eco-efficient, multiprocessing, noncombustible hydro-drive for zoomers," Keira gushed enthusiastically.

Jak blinked, "Oh, that's pretty erm cool, I guess."

"You don't know what that is, do you?" asked Keira, miffed.

"Of course he doesn't," said Daxter, butting in as always, "the only bit _I_ understood was 'drive' and 'zoomers' so I don't know what Jak got out of that."

Keira sighed, "I'm basically looking for a less eco-consuming way to power the zoomers' super speed."

"Can you dumb it down please? My fur's growing green stuff I've been stood here that long."

Rolling his eyes, Jak explained, "It is dumbed down Dax, she's making it so less eco goes in, but more power comes out. Right?"

"That's the concept yeah."

Daxter scoffed, "Well why didn't ya say so? Anyway Jak here needs to have a talk with ya."

"Oh _really_?" Keira raised an eyebrow and stared at the now sheepish hero, "What type of talk, Jak?"

Goddammit Daxter. "Well..."

"Jak, I know that look," Keira said sternly, "that's your _I'm just going to poke that wumpbee nest_ look. What sort of trouble have you got yourself into now?"

"No trouble. Yet." Jak mumbled the last word under his breath, and to Daxter said: "Go get your mini blaster." By which his friend understood to mean _leave us alone for a while_. Daxter rolled his eyes but left the room.

Keira put down the wrench she'd been holding and slipped her gloves off. "Okay if you're sending Daxter away, this is something big."

Jak contemplated how to break it to her gently, but there wasn't really a way so he decided to just come out with it. "Razer's in town and wants to have a little _chat_ with me near the gun course." Jak smiled to hide his uneasiness, "I said I would but - "

"What would you agree to meet up with that asshole? He's threatened to kill us I don't know how many times, what were you even thinking?!"

"I wasn't, but there was no way I could say no." Jak turned around and walked over to Keira's work bench.

Keira put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"He said-" a pause as he fiddled with the tools there- "he said it was about my mother."

Keira didn't know what to say. They had all assumed his mother had died giving birth to Jak; there was even a death record matching his mother's profile in the city's vital records.

"That's why I have to go meet Razer in person," Jak continued. "I haven't told Daxter why I'm going because of what _his_ parents did, leaving him to fend for himself at a young age and all that... He's never forgiven them you know; and telling him about finding my mom? It would just bring up bad memories and I don't want to put him through that."

"Hey, you're a good friend for that," Keira said, coming up behind him, "but you need to tell him. He's a big boy, he'll manage."

Jak chuckled sadly, "Nightmares don't care how old you are Keira. I should know..." he shook his head as his wife wrapped her arms around his waist. "No, this is something he can't know about," he turned round to face Keira, "no telling him you hear?"

"Alright, alright. Nasty parent issues locked in a crate and the key tossed away." Jak gave her a look over his shoulder. "What? That's what he's done all these years."

"I don't know, maybe you're right." He turned to face her and brought his hand up to her cheek. "For now though, let's just keep this between us."

A sigh, "Okay, if that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

"Well, it's not _all_ I want us to do but..." Jak whispered, bringing his lips close to Keira's.

"HEY!! I walk out of here for five minutes and you two are already making out over here!" And there was Daxter, always interrupting them. Jak was so used to it by now but he couldn't help being irritated by his friend's shitty timing.

"You could have taken a minute longer and then maybe we would have been," Keira muttered, also fed up with Daxter's constant interruptions.

Jak chuckled and gave her a quick peck, "We'll be back soon, I promise. Got your gun fully loaded Dax?"

"Course I have, whaddya take me for? Where's yours?"

Letting go of Keira, Jak cast his gaze around the garage. "Knew I was forgetting something. Keira, you seen my-"

"Right here," the mechanic tossed Jak his gun, knowing full well he'd ask for it sooner or later. "Might need oiling though, the mechanisms are getting rusty; you left it in the damp part of the garage, not really the best idea. You really should pick a new one up while you're over at Tess's. She's working late tonight, right, Daxter?"

Daxter thought for a moment, "Um... yeah! It'll be a nice surprise for her when I get there."

"C'mon then, let's lock and- aw, _shit_." Jak had attempted to pull the slide of the gun back which had effectively sent various parts of it, now broken beyond repair, flying onto the floor of the garage.

Jak looked down, "I really need a new gun."


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have the boy been out of action for too long? A little training should fix that.

"Watch out for tha- jeez Dax, slow down!!"

Daxter turned to look at his friend who was gripping the sides of the cruiser, "Will ya zip it already Jak, I never complain when you're driving and you drive almost as bad as-"

"Eyes on the road, keep your eyes on the fucking road!!"

"-me so you can't- oh shit!" Daxter swerved to avoid a zoomer which would have been decimated by the cruiser Daxter was driving so recklessly, with hydro-drive engaged no less.

"I can't believe you convinced me to let you drive one of these, they aren't even available to the public yet you know."

Daxter waved a hand, precariously letting go of the steering wheel, "Yeah yeah, you've told me. You wanna get there fast so you can replace your gun right?" Jak grunted. "Well then, hydro-drive it is." 

And with that the once Second-Class race winner boosted around a corner - closely missing a Freedom Guard - and practically exploded into the industrial section.

Both arrived in one piece, though Jak was a little shaken from the whole narrowly-missing-a-column incident. After that, Jak had disengaged hydro-drive, picked up Daxter and, after much complaining and thrashing about from the ottsel, swapped seats with him. From then, on it was a smooth-ish, hydro-drive-less ride.

Jak pulled up to the gun course and sent Daxter on ahead while he went to park in the Naughty Ottsel's garage - he didn't want some clueless citizen using the hydro-drive.

Daxter had hopped out, motioning for Jak to hurry up, and then walked into his girlfriend's workplace with his usual greeting of, "Hey, how's my little tessy-poohbear?"

"Daxter!!" The tiny sized gun mechanic leapt down from her workstation to meet her equally small partner, "You never told me you were dropping by today, baby."

"Yeah well," he scratched the back of his head, "I missed you!! Oh and Jak needs a new gun so I let him tag along. He's parking the cruiser in the bar's garage." Daxter stuck his thumb out behind him before gathering Tess up in a hug.

The ottsel giggled as she was spun around. "Okay sure," she said once Daxter put her down, "he can borrow one of the Freedom League rifles, there's some in the back room."

"Not sure he'll be happy with that, but never mind." He booped her nose affectionately. "How've you been Tess baby?"

 

"Good, you know, making more turrets for the new palace. I can't believe it's finally finished!" Tess exclaimed bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah, it took a while what with the metal heads attacking Dead Town again."

A nod, "Yeah, Keira was telling me. You didn't want to help?"

"More like wasn't allowed to," he grumbled.

"I'm sure missions'll pick up eventually," Tess assured, smoothing Daxter's whiskers.

"Yeah maybe, if Jak starts acting like the hero he is rather than some freaking errand boy."

"Where is your sidekick anyway? He should have got here by now." Just then they heard a loud crash and, a few seconds later, Jak walked in, hands in the air and looking back towards the door, "It was just a random zoomer, not the cruiser!" Jak turned to face the couple, "Honest. Don't worry."

"Ya see me worrying buddy? Tess here says you can have a standard rifle."

"Borrow one, I need it back."

"That's it?" Jak asked, offended at being offered so little.

Tess put her paws on her hips, "Sure is Dark Boy, unless you want me to try to fix your gun that is - I'm assuming it broke, right?"

"Well yeah but it kinda... flew, like everywhere." Jak made a vague gesture to show the degree of 'everywhere'. "I doubt it can be fixed, even by you."

"Don't worry, Daxter here will protect you with his gun."

Jak had to laugh at that, "Sure, sure."

" _ Excuse _ me," Tess drew herself up to her full height and put on her fiercest face which, when you're an ottsel, can be quite intimidating, "are you  _ doubting _ the force of the guns I make?"

"No no!!" He put his hands up defensively. "Not at all."

"Hmm, okay. But I'm watching you." She turned back to Daxter. "You boys up to something?"

Daxter absently mindedly took her paw in his and kissed it gently. "We always are Tess darling but don't worry, I'll be back and you can show me some of those new  _ skills _ you were on about." It was at this point that Jak moved over to the back room, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Maybe...  _ if _ you behave," she said cheekily before kissing him and getting back to her work. "Go get that gun for Jak, Daxter. I keep the new models near the back."

"Sure thing, sweet pea. See you tonight at home yeah?"

"Or at the Naughty Ottsel..." Tess turned around and winked at Daxter then shooed him off in the direction of the store room so she could finish off the palace's security defenses.

"I tell ya buddy," said Daxter upon catching up with Jak, "I hit the jackpot with that one."

Jak hummed in agreement, "You sure did Dax, now where'd you suppose these guns are?"

"I dunno, Tess said she keeps the more updated ones near the back, check there."

"Alright." Jak made his way through the many crates and boxes, some with old weapons and ammo spilling out. "Maybe this one?" Jak opened a long rectangular box that had been placed carefully on a shelf and inside found around 20 Freedom Guard rifles.

Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder to get a better look, "Check the date on the box."

"Hmm let's see... Last month, so these should be the ones right?"

"I guess, bring one out and ask Tess."

Jak nodded and picked one out, feeling the weight of it in his hands, "I could get used to this."

"C'mon then, let's check you don't have a faulty one or something. And remember, you can't keep it." 

Daxter jumped down and felt around in his pants pockets for something and, when he couldn't find it, tried in vain to open the heavy metal door back through to the main room, pushing against it with all his weight. 

He ended up falling flat on his face when Jak took out a card, the very same he'd used to open the door in the first place, and swiped it on the reader next to the door.

Tess looked at her mate facepalming the floor and shook her head, "Did you forget your pass again?" Daxter groaned in response, not even bothering to get up while Jak just laughed silently from the doorway.

"Is this the right one?" Jak asked, holding the gun up once he was able to stop laughing at Daxter's idiocy.

"Yeah that's the latest model alright, know how to use it?"

"Of course I do, just point the thing at what I want to shoot and pull the trigger."

Tess stared at Jak in disbelief, "You're right," she said to Daxter who was dusting off his trousers, "he does need to get out more."

"Okay so it's a bit more complicated than that; but I'll figure it out, I always do."

She shook her head. "Oh no no, you need to train."

"Aw c'mon. I have things to do. "Jak said exasperated.

Shrugging her shoulder, Tess muttered, "Go on then, get in there, let's see how you do without  _ knowing _ what to do. Think you're so smart? Go beat the simulation."

"Um... Daxter?" 

The ottsel crossed his arms, "Don't look at me buddy, I ain't crossing her."

"Urgh fine," Jak mumbled, defeated, "so how does this thing work?"

"Alright look," Tess scampered over to Jak, taking the gun when he crouched down and offered it to her. "See this here," Tess pointed to a blue button, "press that and you've got highly concentrated blue eco providing five thousand volts of electricity to the end of this part of the gun here-" she tapped the thinnest part of the tri-barrel rifle. 

"Then the yellow button is your usual blaster for 'pointing the thing at what you want to shoot' and all that, except you don't even have to point it at your target, it has heat seeking bullets that do the aiming for you. Don't use too many bullets at once, coz once the first few have got rid of the bad guys, they'll come for you. It's a  _ little _ problem I'm addressing."

Daxter's voice could have been heard from across the planet. "A LITTLE PROBLEM??" he shouted, "HOW IS GETTING RIPPED TO SHREDS BY OUR OWN GUN A LITTLE PROBLEM?"

"Oh it's alright Daxter," Tess reassured him, "they're harmless to us, being precursors and all."

"Okay... but what about Jak?"

Tess shrugged, "So long as he doesn't go crazy firing, the bullets won't target him, they'll go for enemies before doubling back."

"Crazy is Jak's middle name, have you seen him with a reflector-beam?"

Jak opened his mouth to defend himself then closed it abruptly as he remember so many of their missions where he'd gone bullet crazy. 

"Nah Jak, don't risk it," Daxter continued.

Jak sighed at being told how to be safety conscious by the most accident prone ottsel in existence but knew he was right, though he wouldn't admit it to Daxter. 

The ottsel was now inspecting the gun "What's this button do?"

He'd pointed to a red button which Tess then proceeded to explain. "That one sends out red eco grenades, very explosive and, very powerful. They're Jinx's handy work; unfortunately that mode's ammo capacity is very limited, it only holds ten."

"Right so lemme see if I've got this," Jak said, standing up with the gun, "Blue, electric; yellow, shoot; red, blow things up."

Tess pouted at the oversimplification of her hard work. "Yeah, I guess. Go try it out on the gun course, that red eco packs a punch." She turned to Daxter, worry etched on her face. "You staying here, baby?"

"Nah, I'll go make sure Jak here can handle that piece of hardware." Jak rolled his eyes but waited until Daxter had climbed onto his shoulder before starting the course.

"Good luck boys! They're gonna need it," she whispered the last bit to herself remembering the new training regime she'd installed since they'd last tried it out.

As soon as Jak and Daxter stepped through and the door closed behind them, they knew they were in deep shit. The whole 'heat seeking bullets' should have warned them but then again, Jak hadn't intended on using those until he was back wearing his armour. 

The entire gun course had been converted into a mini arena and metalheads of all types were being released from cages around it: grunts, crabheads, juice goons, slingers, cloakers...

"I knew Tess had upped the training level, but this? Erm you know on second thoughts," Daxter muttered nervously, stepping backwards towards the door, "I think I  _ might _ just-"

"Daxter... Get your gun out and start shooting," Jak said calmly, pointing his gun at the closest cluster of metal heads and firing a grenade at them. The group of grunts and scorpions exploded as soon as the grenade hit the first one and detonated, but there were still more coming from all angles.

Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder and braced himself against the wall as his gun spat out rapid fire, red eco infused, explosive bullets. Each metal head that he hit blew up and crippled those around the main target.

"Told yaaa... this... babyyyy was... speciallll!" Daxter yelled as he shook from the force of it.

"Yeah, yeah," Jak replied as he sent out grenade after grenade, using the blue eco taser on metals heads that dared get too close. "How many more d'you think there are?"

"Too... damn... manyyyy... that's for... surrrre."

Jak quickly glanced at the capacity level. "I don't think I'll have enough grenades, I'm gonna have to go for the blaster."

"Be... Carrrreful."

"Will do," Jak reassured, pressing the yellow eco mode button. He more or less aimed at the nearest slinger and sent a couple of bullets its way. The ammo sent it spinning backwards and crashing into a fellow metal head that had just been hit by one of Daxter's explosive shots.

Both blew up, confusing those nearby which quickly got taken down by blue eco, courtesy of Jak. "They're thinning!" he shouted over the roars of the metal heads. "Get over here, I'll dark bomb the rest of these suckers."

Daxter stopped firing and scurried over to his friend, dodging the smaller metal heads and their attacks, screaming as he did. 

"You sure?" Daxter asked as he jumped up. Jak nodded. "Then let 'er rip."

Jak rolled his eyes back, released his dark eco stores and became a being of pure hatred. Consumed by the power of dark eco he ripped apart the closest metal heads with his claws before remembering to use a dark bomb.

Dark Jak jumped into the air and, when he hit the ground, sent a 360 shockwave throughout the entire area, effectively killing every metal head in the room. Daxter placed a hand on Jak's head, helping him to re-contain his dark-self. 

The dark being shuddered and, painfully, changed back while Daxter checked for surviving enemies.

"Each time, it gets harder to return." he muttered, wiping his eyes to get rid of the last traces of dark eco, thankful for the light eco that helped balance him.

"Hey guys? Still alive?" Tess popped her head round the door she'd opened once the screens assured her there were no metal heads left, "There's someone outside waiting for you. Says his name is Razer?"

Jak looked up and lifted the shoulder his partner was sat on, "Let's go see what this bastard knows, Daxter."


End file.
